


TMI

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	TMI

Fear, anger and relief warred for supremacy on Ianto's tired, smudged face. Even though relief won by a narrow margin, Ianto could no longer control the anger and fear surging through his adrenalin-fueled body. Hands shaking, he grabbed Jack by the lapels and shoved him back against the crumbling wall. He half-expected Jack to take exception and use his superior strength to regain control of the situation. He'd apparently misread Jack's mood, again, something he'd been doing with alarming frequency lately, since the only thing Jack showed any interest in was getting Ianto's trousers open. So, while Jack worked at his zip, Ianto cradled his lover's face between his hands, licking and nipping at his lips as they kissed.

"Bloody hell," Rhys said trying to find somewhere else to look. "Gwen sent me...oh God, um, never mind," he said stumbling back the way he came.

"Did you find them?" Gwen asked, looking up from the laptop, her mobile balanced between her shoulder and ear.

"Do you know what they're--?" Rhys asked his face and neck flushing bright pink as he gestured wildly behind him.

"Shagging?" Gwen snickered, nearly dropping the phone as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"You knew," Rhys accused, his mouth hanging open.

"Suspected. You're lucky Jack didn't invite you to join them. I think he fancied you a bit before things got serious with Ianto," Gwen said.

"You could have kept that to yourself."

"No secrets, remember; anyway, you get used to it," Gwen said.

"Used to it? You mean they--" Rhys asked.

"All the time, like a couple of rabbits.

"Great, just great," Rhys said dropping into the chair next to his wife's, head in his hand.

Grinning, Gwen leaned against Rhys' shoulder. "You know there are benefits."

"Do I even want to know?" Rhys asked.

"With all their extracurricular activities, Jack can't exactly complain if we wander off once in a while."


End file.
